Bliss
by cami-vero
Summary: La improvisación con su guitarra en un concierto lo emociona. Y más si ese baterista rubio lo mira y le sonríe. OneShot. Muse Slash. BellDom. Lime.


_**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi invención, y no tiene relación con la realidad._

**Bliss**

La última nota de su voz resonó fuerte contra el micrófono, el sonido amplificándose a todos los confines del estadio. La canción había terminado, pero un golpe de adrenalina lo azotó, y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en sus manos apretando las cuerdas, creando una melodía nueva que no estaba ensayada, para finalizar así el concierto. Truenos y percusión lo siguieron sin dificultad, calzando perfectamente con la música. No es que le hubiera sorprendido.

Un minuto más pasó, y cuando finalizaron por completo, el público se hizo escuchar con gritos ensordecedores y aplausos extasiados.

Matt jadeaba y miraba todo a su alrededor. La multitud saltaba y chillaba furiosa, negándose que el concierto terminara. El chico moreno miró su guitarra, mientras aún escuchaba el pitido de los amplificadores en sus oídos. Lentamente empezó a observar el resto del escenario. Las luces, los cables. El piso en donde había estado corriendo y gritando mientras tocaba. Estaba muy emocionado.

Aún sin aire, miró al bajista que estaba a su izquierda. Chris respiraba lento y profundo, a la vez que sonreía al público. El sonido de su bajo había estado tronando durante más de una hora, dándole al guitarrista una sensación exquisita en la parte baja de su estómago.

Pero no. El bajo no había sido el máximo provocador de ese mar de sensaciones. Los ojos azules se movieron hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, subiendo por la enorme batería, hasta llegar a ese chico rubio que jadeaba y suspiraba sin poder tranquilizarse. Matt reprimió un gemido ante la vista.

Dios santo.

Mejor dicho, Dominic. A Matthew le fascinaba cómo el baterista era capaz de seguirlo cuando se ponía a improvisar con la guitarra. Le encantaba la sensación del golpeteo rítmico calzando sin problemas con la distorsión del sonido bajo el toque de sus manos. Le excitaba ver esa sonrisa placentera de Dominic cuando tocaban y se miraban a los ojos.

El rubio podía entenderlo tan bien, maldición. Por algo era su maldito mejor amigo.

En ese momento el baterista tomó el micrófono y dio las gracias a la multitud de gente, despidiéndolos. Los eufóricos gritos lo hicieron sonreír, y miró a Matt guiñándole un ojo.

El cantante suspiró de placer antes de hacer una seña con la mano y retirarse del escenario.

· · ·

El choque del agua con su cara fue realmente satisfactorio. Aún no podía acostumbrarse al agotamiento de estar una hora tocando arriba de un escenario. Pero todo valía la pena, por la sensación que causaba hacer gritar a miles de personas mientras tocaba.

Dominic entró al baño en ese instante, sin haberse molestado en tocar la puerta antes. Pegó un grito cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar no estaba desocupado. El moreno rió audiblemente por la expresión asustada de su amigo, que se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad. Se veía increíblemente agitado. Matthew se sintió tan extraño al verlo así… Notó su propio corazón comenzando a retumbar en sus oídos, y un calor furioso recorriendo sus miembros desde la cabeza a los pies.

"Vaya susto que me has dado, imbécil" dijo el rubio con una risa nerviosa.

"Según sé, fuiste tú el que no tocó antes de entrar" Matt sonrió y lo miró curioso. La expresión del baterista estaba tensa, su pelo desordenado por el sudor, su camiseta negra mojada, y sus apretados pantalones amarillos…

El dueño del cabello azabache tragó saliva sonoramente.

"Eh…Dom…" sintió cómo un relampagueante ardor invadía su cara, marcando sus pómulos con un rojo avergonzado. "Pareciera que tienes un problema, eh, allá abajo" terminó de decir desviando la mirada hacia el espejo del baño. Pero aún por ahí seguía observándolo.

El aludido abrió mucho los ojos, y bajó la mirada. "Oh, mierda".

Matt no pudo apartar la mirada del _bulto_ que se encontraba ahí entre las piernas de su amigo. Se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de borrar su expresión asombrada. Soltó una carcajada nerviosa, porque ya no podía aguantar la tensión de la situación tan embarazosa en la que se encontraban.

"¿Qué? ¿Soy demasiado bello?" mencionó bromeando, con una risita un poco más natural.

Pero ninguna carcajada salía de la boca de Dominic, que tenía su cara enrojecida por la vergüenza, con una expresión culpable. El otro chico dejó de reír de inmediato, sintiendo nuevamente la tensión en sus músculos, y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Pasaron unos segundos del silencio incómodo, y el de los ojos celestes se desesperaba por terminar esa desagradable tensión.

Rió otra vez, pero aún sonaba forzado "Vaya, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan guapo, Dommie?" le dijo alzando ambas cejas a la vez rápidamente, repetidas veces. Cuando el rubio sonrió, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

"Qué puedo decirte… me has descubierto" respondió tranquilo el baterista, mirándolo directamente a los ojos celestes que lo observaban. Matthew se sorprendió por la sinceridad de sus palabras. "Pero Matt, admite que soy más hermoso que tú. Y que me deseas" soltó una carcajada melódica.

"Dom…" dijo el guitarrista riendo, negando con la cabeza

"Te estoy hablando en serio" le dijo el alto chico de pantalones amarillos, sonriendo y acercándose un poco más al moreno. "¿O acaso crees que jamás me he dado cuenta cómo te frotas contra tu guitarra cuando ambos tocamos y te sonrío? ¿Crees que no sé cómo te pone mi mirada al verte tocar?"

Matt tragó saliva otra vez. Lo miró sin pestañear, sus labios tensos en una fina línea. Su corazón latía con fiereza, y un dolor placentero en su entrepierna se formó, a la vez que sentía sus pantalones más y más apretados.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Sólo crees que toco muy bien la batería, y por eso te gusta tanto? ¿O nuestra amistad se ha convertido en una excitación tal que me deseas tanto como yo a tí?" la voz de Dominic era un susurro seductor mientras se acercaba más al otro chico, y le enviaba corrientes sensuales a sus miembros, acumulando tensión y calor en la parte baja de su estómago.

El de los ojos azules se sintió acorralado, su cuerpo pegado de espaldas al lavatorio, su amigo frente a él a una distancia muy íntima, seduciéndolo mientras sacaba a la luz pensamientos que Matt nunca se había permitido tener, pero que ambos sabían que realmente existían. Pero no podía admitirlo. No podía.

"Dom, yo… no creo que… debamos… no…" se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta ante la mentira que decía. Porque ambos sabían que el deseo ya era inaguantable.

"Entonces… ese problemita que tienes allá abajo… ¿puedes explicármelo?" dijo con sorna, bajando la mirada hacia el bulto que ahora se asomaba en los pantalones del moreno. Dominic se le acercó un poco más, pasando su mano por el cabello negro, al mismo tiempo que Matthew podía sentir el duro sexo del rubio rozando su pierna. Ambos jadearon al roce.

Esas involuntarias respiraciones fueron las que desencadenaron todo. Que sus labios se conocieran, y sus húmedas lenguas se enrollaran en un desesperado y caliente beso. Que ambos sintieran el estorbo de sus ropas, y se ayudaran mutuamente a quedar libre de ellas. Que terminaran tocando sus blancas pieles desnudas, fundiendo sus cuerpos, sudando y gimiendo. Y que el exquisito e inmenso placer culminara para ambos en ese baño, el cuerpo húmedo de Matt pegado al empañado espejo. Los dos amigos suspirando.

**FIN**


End file.
